Open Souls
* The ability to fight three different monsters using Magic, Ranged and Melee |items = * Ranged, magic, and melee weapons * Runes * Black robe top * Black robe skirt * Druid robes top and bottoms * 300gp * Bucket of water |kills = * Darmalious (Lvl 65; only effected by Melee) * Rioul (Lvl 65; only effected by Magic) * Youtre (Lvl 65; only effected by Range) }} Starting off Go to Sanfew in Taverley. He will say he sent out Druids across RuneScape to find the Soul Altar. There are 4 Druids. Note: They do not have an order to be found in but it is Suggested you do this: *Teleport to Ardougne and go to where Witchaven connect. Talk to Lous and ask him for his Talisman. Go get Druid robes and Ask him for it. *Now, With your robes still on go to Seers Village. ask for Uosl's Talisman. *Walk to Rellekka and talk to Ousl and ask for his. He will ask for a Keg of beer. Go buy him one for 300gp and than use a bucket of Water on him to sober him up. He will give you his Talisman. *Finally go to Falador (Teleport there) and ask Slou for his Talisman. Once you get it, walk to Taverley and give all of them to Sanfew. A cut scene will follow of a Chaos Druid named Dethtoyew will kill two of the druids, Uosl and Lous and hardly damage Slou, Ousl and Sanfew. Now, you need to make a new Talisman. To do this you need an air talisman, 10 soul runes and 100 air runes. After you have done this, go and locate the Altar. Finding the Altar Teleport to Castlewars (Ring of dueling) and start to Use locate. Go and walk past the Zamorak mages and keep going until you see an altar. Use the talisman on it and go back to Taverley. Now that you found it, Sanfew wants you to be protected from Dethtoyew's magic attack. He needs an Adamant Square Shield (but he doesn't tell you). He says "A Square shield that's not to strong or weak." He will enchant so it looks light greenish. Go back to the altar and enter it using the Talisman. Once inside you will see Sanfew and Dethtoyew. Once he sees you, he will summon up a monster who has 65 attack and 500 lp. It can only be damaged by Melee. If you use Magic or Range he will say "Do doesn't hurt me!" "No use!". Next is one that is only effected by Range with the same combat and HP level. After you kill that one who is only effected by Magic. If you leave during a fight you have to start all over! Note: You cannot use prayer. Once they are killed Dethtoyew will teleport to the altar. Climb the wall and run past the level 25/34/56/89 ghost. Once at the altar, a cutscene follows. Dethtoyew will summon up sixteen Undead Warriors and Sanfew will have 3 Guthix Warriors (Sword) and two with Axes as well as the two Druids who survived the blast and Sanfew will fight too. Two of the Knights die from the Warriors but the other Warriors and druids will die (except Sanfew) from a blast from Dethtoyew. We will fire at you but you will bring out the shield reflecting it back at him! Once he is dead Sanfew will open a portal for quicker access to the altar. Note:You can go back and fight the ghost. QUEST COMPLETE! Rewards * Soul talisman * 100 soul runes * Trivia * During its release, the price of soul runes skyrocketed to about 1k. When players finished the quest, they most likely sold the runes to get 100k. * This is the second quest in a row to deal with Guthix or a Fight Cut scene, This and While Guthix Sleeps * If players finished every quest before this and have a quest cape they were able to wear it even if the haven't finished or started it. This was fixed by JaGeX. * The Druid's name is Dethtoyew which sounds like Death To You when said. Category:Rework